Banana the hedgehog!!!
banana the hedgehog is awsome!! DO NOT STEAL!!!!!!!!!!!1!! bio!! her full naem is banana mango grapefruit sara the hedgehgo!! she a hedgehog but she also half banana haf mango half grapefruit half alligater!!!! she is 16 but she turned imortal bc of her powers so she doesnt die!!! she is the sister of amy rose rouge blaze an sally acorn and she is the grlfrien of sonic and knuckles an shado an silver and tails and mephiles and mighty and espio and charmy and a hole bunch of other ppl!!!!! wat she lok like!!! banana the hedgehog is a yellow hedgehog half banana half mango half grapefruit half alligater. she i yellow bc her name is banana!!! shes super pretty gorgeous and beautiful no one is prettier then her!!!!! she is wering amys dress except green buT SHE DOESNT CARE BC SHE MORE BEAUTIFUL THEN HER!!!! she were green bots personlity!!! she i kind loving cool everone loves her!!!!! shes superr smart too!!! shes so populara nd has thosands of fans and shes dating evry single 1 of them!! she i also very pretty likes an dislikes!!! likes: evry 1!! dislikes: nothing bc she so nyce!!! powers!!! she has banana powers she can contrl banannas ad they r her servants and she also can run fastr then sonic shadow amy tails blaze and silver combined!!! she also hs all of their powers and she can make ppl trn into bananans!! she can be invisible and she cn heel herself wen shes hurt rlly bad!!! evry1 is jellus of her powers bckstory!!! she ws raised by her parents honeydew who is half monkey half banana haf elephant anf half hedgehg an sofa the hedgehog who is haf sofa!! but 1 day she saw eggman an wen to fite him!!!! she was strnger than him and she died but she came back to lyfe bc shes so strong an SHE IMMORTAL!!! but dr egman ate her parents and she gt like, super mad!!! she wen superr by doing nothing bc she cn go super without anytghing!!!! but then dr egman said that he love her bc she was so pretty but she kill dr eggmsn an ran away and met sonic an he love her!!!! super form!!! she can go suppr by doin nothing and shes rly strong!!! when shes super she cn destroy anythin ad she is so powerful!!! she turn rainbows when she i super and is still rly pretty an evry1 loves her!!!!!!!! reelashunships!!! she is the grlfrien of sonic and shado an silver and tails and mephiles and mighty and espio and charmy and a hole bunch of other ppl!!!!! an amy is jellus of her an sonci ad she shud be bc banana is better than her that bc sonic love banana the hedgehog!!! trivia * banana the hedgehog is a hedgehog but she also half banana haf mango half grapefruit half alligater!!!! * she is the lovr of sonic shadow silver tails mephiles mighty espio charmy and evry heterosexual male she knos!!!!! * she is amys rouges blazes and sally acorns sister!!! Category:Shame Board Category:Joke fan character Category:Mary Sues